Just a Dream
by headstrongTM
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Hermione mourns for a certain someone. She's convinced it's just a dream, but what happens when she realizes it's reality? slight DMHG, HPHG friendship


**A/N:** I feel really angsty right now...have no idea why cuz I just had a carmel frap about an hour ago (mmm...). So here's just a little "Hermione/Draco-friendship-turning-into-more" fic. This fic was actually inspired by another fic I read and ended up in tears!! But yeah it motivated me to write this. Hope u like it and please tell me what you think!!

**Just A Dream**

"_You don't know what you've got till it's gone..." – Usher_

There Hermione stood...alone in the Chamber of Secrets. Too much had happened. _This is just a dream...just a dream..._

"Just a dream..." she whispered to herself. Her wand was still in clutched in her hand. She had used it minutes before to kill the Dark Lord, but had to sacrifice something else.

Without realizing it, she soon fell to her knees heavily sobbing. _No...No...it's not happening..._ Hermione felt a presence behind her, but made no attempt to hide her sobs.

"Please don't cry. You should be out, celebrating like everyone else."

"There's nothing to celebrate about." She stood up and turned around to find Harry Potter. Her best friend of seven years.

"What do you mean? The Wizarding world is safe once again. The all-powerful Voldemort is dead-"

"-and so is someone else." Harry sighed and walked towards Hermione. Hermione's tears fell freely down her cheek. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the pain in her eyes. He was really never good at comforting crying people. Awkward.

"How can you act like this?" Hermione asked, her voice breaking. "Like everything is going to be alright? It's not! Nothing will ever be alright again!" she yelled furiously.

"Hermione...don't do this. I will never be able to stand myself if I knew you were going to live your life mourning."

"Don't tell me how to live my life." Harry was taken aback a bit. He knew Hermione was hurting, but she should at least let him comfort her.

"You have no right-...I-...Harry why? Why did you have to..." she couldn't bring herself to finish.

"I don't think I had much of a choice, did I? You were more important." He replied softly.

Hermione felt stifled. She could barely breathe. _I'm not important. I can't do all the great things you did. I'll never be able to. _

"Don't think that."

She looked at him with surprise. He shrugged giving a small lop-sided smile. "It's a benefit of being...you know." She nodded.

"But it's true. I can't do all of the things you have. You should have never-"

"Hermione...the only reason I was great, was because I had you. You taught me so much, I'd be lost if it weren't for your knowledge."

"But Harry-"  
"No buts. I want you to go out there, and rejoice with everyone else. Ron, Ginny, Neville...and Malfoy. I mean, he did save you."

Hermione nodded. She was shaking. Harry made to give her a comforting hug, then realized he couldn't. Instead, he shoved his hands into his pockets, looking like a little boy.

Hermione looked up at her best friend. That shaggy black hair, the round spectacles, and that scar. Memories flooded back...

_1st year, Hogwarts Express_

"_Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." An eleven-year-old Hermione Granger asked in a bossy sort of voice._

_"We already told him we haven't seen it." Ron replied annoyed. But Hermione wasn't listening._

_"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then." She sat down. Ron looked taken aback._

_"Er – alright." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!" He waved his wand, but nothing happened._

_"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good it?" she snorted._

_"Let's see you do one then!" Ron replied. Hermione cleared her throat and pointed her wand at Harry's glasses._

_"Occulus repairo!" Then in a flash, Harry's taped up glasses were mended._

_"Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter!"_

_"Yes...uh I am."_

_"I'm Hermione Granger."_

Oh how young she was. If she had known then that she would be standing where she was standing now...or even if she knew a month ago...

_One month earlier:_

_7th year, Head Girl bedroom_

_"What's going on between you and Malfoy?" Harry asked Hermione angrily._

_"Why should you care??"_

_"Because you and I have known each other forever! I should know if you're dating one of my mortal enemies!!"_

_"Malfoy is Head Boy, Harry! We work together, as much as both of us both hate it."_

_"Well you two seemed to be having a jolly good time yesterday in Hogsmede! Laughing and talking!!" Hermione looked at Harry, then at her fireplace. Harry's livid expression softened._

_"Are you seeing him?" She looked up at him quickly._

_"NO! Oh god no...we've just been being...civil...to one another. A truce. We thought it would be easier to work on our Head duties that way..."_

_"Oh...well...um...I'm-I'm sorry Hermione. I guess I jumped to conclusions."_

_"Yes. You did"_

_"I was just looking out for you. I've never had any siblings, and I guess I see you as my own...baby sister."_

_Hermione smiled as Harry's face flushed. _

_"Love you, git." She said punching him playfully._

_"Love you too." _

"I better get going." Harry interrupted her thoughts. Hermione wanted to go with him. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but once again, those damn tears ran down her cheeks and her words got caught in her throat.

"I know Hermione. I know. I feel the same. Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Live your life. Don't dwell."

She closed her eyes and hugged herself tightly to release her pain. After weeping for a couple of seconds, she opened her eyes to find...nothing. Nothing but stone statues of snakes appeared in her field of view.

She turned around slowly and looked down. Picking up her wand, her red, puffy eyes drifted to the dead body of Harry Potter.

Hermione heard footsteps behind her and automatically knew who it was. Then, hands rested on her shoulders.

"I feel so numb, Draco. I can't breathe."

"He saved your life Hermione. He jumped in front of Voldemort's curse to save you."

"He shouldn't have. He had more to live for than I do."

"He wouldn't want you talking like that. Come on, R-Ron is worried about you. There's nothing more you could do."

She sniffled. "Ok."

Knowing she couldn't walk very well, Draco wrapped his arm around her waist so she could lean most of her weight on him.

_I'll live my life Harry. I promise. Thank you._

**Fin**


End file.
